


Midnight in Moonlight

by CrimsonAdri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonAdri/pseuds/CrimsonAdri
Summary: Anonymous askedI'm begging for old dirty rat man Micah taking a midnight bath in a lake with his girl ❤❤❤





	Midnight in Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Beg and ye shall receive, lol. I honestly didn't know if you wanted smut or not. So let me know and I might make a part two.  
> Warning: Nudity, nothing described.

Micah let out a loud sigh as you stood in front of where he sat on his cot with your hands on your hips.

“I don’t wanna,” he protested for the nth time.

“Did you miss the part about me being naked?”

“Nah, I heard that part. You can be naked here,” he said as he motioned to the tent area around them.

“ _ Or _ we can both be naked in the lake and you can finally take a damn bath,” you countered.

“I don’t need a bath.”

“I know 20 plus noses that would disagree.” He scowled playfully at you. “Please? It’s a full moon, it’ll be so pretty out.” You took his hands in yours and half-heartedly tried to pull him up. “Please? It’ll be so romantic.”

“Uggghh,” he groaned as he stood before pulling you towards him and wrapping his arms around you. His hands slid down to grab your ass. “Fine, but only because you’re so damn sexy.” You rolled your eyes with a smile.

“Such a charmer.” He clicked his tongue as he winked down at you.

* * *

The two of you looked like teenagers sneaking out past curfew as you ran, hand in hand, down along the beach away from Clemen’s Point. Once you were far enough away that no one from camp would be able to see you, Micah began leaving a clothing trail. You, however, waited until you’d stopped running to neatly put all your clothes in a pile on top of a rock. Being that it was late at night, the moon shining on the water in just the right way, the water was of course a bit… cold. It wasn't exactly freezing but it was chilly enough to make you want to work your way in slowly. You managed to dip a toe in before suddenly two big arms were lifting you up. Trying not to actually scream, you squeaked and struggled as Micah ran the two of you into the water before dropping you. With a large gasp as your head broke the surface of the water, you splashed the laughing man in the face.

“You jerk!” The huge smile on your face told him you weren’t really mad at him and he splashed you back. You pushed on his shoulders and head to dunk him under. He came back up shaking his head, laughing, spraying you with water. 

"Yer shakin' like a leaf," he said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. 

"So are you!" you pointed out as you felt him shivering slightly against you. 

"Well then why don't we do somethin' ta warm us up, then," he suggested with a smirk. "We can always go to a hotel for a bath."

"Whenever we go to a hotel the last thing on your mind is a bath," you teased as you rolled your eyes. 

"Can ya really blame me?" he asked as he held you flush against him. You giggled as he nuzzled his face in the side of your neck, his mustache tickling against your skin. His lips grazed your neck before he began planting slow open mouthed kisses. “You did say it would be romantic.”

“There’s a difference between it being romantic and you being horny.”

“Is there really?” he asked as he grinned at you.

“Who am I kidding?” you muttered before kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Who wants a part two? No idea when I’ll get around to doing it but it’d be nice to know if people want it.


End file.
